1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking systems, and more particularly to a method for tracking objects detected by a moving detector.
2. Related Art
Radar, lidar, sonar and other detection techniques are frequently used to detect objects without requiring visual contact. The application of such detection techniques has been expanded to include use in both passive and active collision avoidance systems. In such collision-avoidance applications, a detection system is used to detect objects in the path of a moving mobile machine (referred to as a host vehicle). When an object is detected, appropriate steps are taken to avoid collision with the host mobile machine. Such steps can include halting the host mobile machine, altering the host vehicle's path, or simply alerting an operator of the host mobile machine that there is a threat of collision.
One challenge for collision avoidance systems using conventional detection systems is that of minimizing false alarms. Depending on the system characteristics, threshold settings, and operating environment, conventional systems may be susceptible to false alarms. For example, in an environment having a high concentration of dust particles, such particles may appear as obstacles to a lidar (light detection and ranging) system.
A further challenge for collision avoidance systems is that of tracking an object while the host mobile machine is in motion. As the host mobile machine moves along its route, an object detected by a detection system mounted on the host mobile machine may appear to move relative to the host mobile machine. For detectors that sense an instantaneous image at each sample time, the object may appear to jump from one position to the next. Such jumps may give rise to questions such as whether an object is really present, whether the signal return is just noise, whether them is more than one object, and so on.